


BAEPSAE

by annie30928



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: look up





	BAEPSAE

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f5U_OJNFDU&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A&index=5

you’re in the disco with your favourite group of people in the whole world, the beat is infectious causing you to stand up and dance. You dance with one of your friends, a smile plastered on your face, having the time of your life. You excuse yourself for a second, out of breath. You go to the edge, getting a glass of water. you look in the distance at your friends having the time of their lives at least for now, in this moment . You suddenly feel a big burst of love aiming at them. You never want this feeling to end, the warmth and the love so so much love, the never ending love.

at least for now


End file.
